Typically, aircraft gas turbine engines are equipped with various mechanically-driven accessories which are connected to a casing referred to an accessory gearbox (AGB). These accessories rotate at a very high speed compared to most common rotatable devices in other contexts. They are also subjected to intense thermal and mechanical stresses during their operation. The starter generator is one such accessory.
Since there is a continuing need to reduce the complexity and weight of all aspects of aircraft engines, and opportunities continue to exist in this regard for electric machine arrangements as well.